I love the new kid
by CrazyCountryLove3
Summary: Rosalie likes the new kid Emmett. But Tanya had a different idea. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**This story is just to vent! Hope you like it! I don't own Twilight just this messed up plot from my life! **

_Summary: Rosalie likes the new kid Emmett Cullen. But Tanya, the cheerleader that no one likes, is already dating him. They only new each other for like three days. Rosalie seeks help from someone she never talks to Bella. Also, getting help from her friend Alice. Will they ever find true love? _

**Rosalie Point of View **

"Alice did you hear" I asked her suddenly she just got to school so she was at her lockers.

"Dude, I just go here. I heared nothing. Why whats up" She asked. Usually she was in a bad mood in the morning. Just then the bell shrieked and I ran to class slipping into my desk.

"What" she mouthed. I pointed up at the board. She gasped.

It was a Monday. So our first class was Reading and then computer.

We listened to announcements then began reading class. We were preparing to start a new book. Finally, computer. We stood in the hallway.

"Dude theres a new kid"

"No really" said sarcastically

"Maybe he's hot" I said in a dreamy voice.

"Ok sure" she said.

**ONE WEEK LATER **

We were sitting at lunch. Fighting as usual to get the spot to get a look at the new kid. We still didn't call him by his real name Emmett. He was known as New Kid.

"Alice, I swear we need to introduce ourselves"

"Um ok" My other friend Angelia said sarcastically.

**Next day **

"Can you believe it"

"What Rosalie" Alice asked. Once again I caught her in the morning.

"New kids going to ask Tanya to be his girlfriend."

"Wow"

"Its been a week and we haven't even introduced ourselves" I leaned against my locker. "Dude we need to do something about that"

**That day at lunch **

"So I guess Emmett is giving her the note at lunch. Or I guess Bella is giving Tanya the note from Emmett." I whispered.

Alice's mom was working the lunch today. All the sudden we turned over to see Tanya and all her friends squeling like pigs.

Then they started clapping.

"Mom make them shut up. For ever!" Alice complained to her mom.

"What are the squealing about" Ms. Brandon asked.

"Emmett asked Tanya to be his girlfriend in a note" I whispered.

"Whose Emmett" Ms. Brandon asked.

"The really muscular kid, wearing a blue hoodie, brown hair, sitting by Edward, Mike, and Jasper." I said. Pointing at him.

"Oh" Ms. Brandon said and then walked away.

"Think you could of said that loud enough Rose. The whole lunch room probably heard you." Alice whispered.

"Oops" Was all I could say before I was attacked in a fit of giggles.

"EMMETT TANYA SAID YES" Victoria, Tanya's friend yelled across the room.

Alice and I looked at each other. I looked over at Emmett. He was trying to hide behind his milk carton.

"Alice look at him I feel so bad."

"I know right. God she would probably date anything that has a heartbeat." Alice said.

I laughed. But still looking over at the New Kid I felt so bad.

Then the lunch lady called our room so we walked back to the school. We were stuck inside because of the weather.

"Alice I want to go up to him and be like.. Dude sorry" I said as we ran up the stairs.

"Yeah we totally should" she said we talked a bit more then headed up the stairs. When we got into the classroom, I asked our friend Jasper for help.

"Jasper what happened today" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"What do you mean" he said

"With Emmett. Did he really ask her?" We pressed.

"I don't know but he kept saying.. Jasper help and I would be like what. That happened a few times" He said then walked over to his friend Peter. Who I also liked.

Alice and I grabbed the two high stools. While Angelia and Jane took two desks. Also, our friend Esme joined in on the conversation while Tanya, Victoria, and a few others walked in.

Tanya reached into her desk and pulled out a notebook.

"Its her journal" Esme said.

We both looked over to her journal.

"Go get some paper" Esme whispered so I grabbed some.

I grabbed paper out of Angelia's folder.

Esme looked over her shoulder and read aloud what was written on the pages so far.

"_Dear Journal, _

_Today has been the worst day since… whatever" _Esme began. Mocking Tanya she wrote that on the paper.

"Why do you guys have to tease her" Victoria said

"We arent" Esme said

"Then lets see your paper" Victoria said.

I took the paper folded it up and handed Esme another paper. She drew a picture on it.

"See it's a picture for Rosalie" Esme waved it for Victoria.

**Well whatcha think. Just so you know this is all a true event that happened in my life in my school and I want to remember it (IDK why it was the worst memory ever so far) **

Please review and you can get a preview of the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

_Rosalie Point of View _

"Alice I cant believe Tanya and new kid are going out" I sighed.

We walked out of the classroom down the crowd stairs. One wrong step and you would be as flat as a pancake.

Tonight I had cheerleading. When I got home from school all I could think of was Emmett.

"Hey Tanya whats up" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Nothing much" I picked up Tanya's phone and went threw her text messages. She had been texting Emmett.

_Hey Emmett_

_Its Rosalie the blondish curly hair. I came in mad at my sister this morning. _

He never responded.

"Hey Tanya, Do you think you can give me Emmett's number" I said after practice.

"Sure" she gave me the number.

"Hey listen Im not trying to take Emmett from you"

"'Of course not" she said. I texted him that night but he never responded.

_Next day _

Ok today was the day. I needed to introduce myself to Emmett.

"Angelia come with me to meet Emmett." I whined

"Um sorry no"

"Fine"

I grabbed my stuff and slammed it into my locker. I walked down the hall to Emmett's locker. He had a bottom locker but he is so tall.

I looked at how cute he was and he looked up/

"Oh hey I'm Rosalie. I was texting you last night." I said. With as much of my personality as I could. Don't get me wrong I had a really bubbly personality. But I was very shy.

"Hey"

"Well I'll introduce my friends even though there not here" I whispered the last part "There's Alice, she has black hair and she's short, you cant miss her, Angelia with the short cropped hair, and Jessica, with the tight hair" he looked at me in a funny way

"Really curly hair"

"Oh'

"so yeah If you ever want to sit by us at lunch they can introduce themselves" I whispered the like skipped/ran/ jumped away. I walked into the classroom to Angelia shaking.

"I introduced myself"

"Cool"

"And you guys too"

"Wow!" she said sarcastically. Just then Alice walked in a little late.

"OMG Alice guess what"

"I introduced all of us to the new kid" I said bouncing up and down

"What did you say about me" she groaned

"Um you had the blackish spikey hair. And you were short. And you cant miss her" I said bursting

"Oh gee thanks point me out like An Arby's on the free way"

'Welcome" I said slidding into my desk I was so excited.

**Well? Review please? **

**Love ya'll **

**Ali **


	3. Chapter 3

**If I don't hurry to type these early chapters Ill forget what happens. I do not own Twilight just my messed up life : ) **

_A few days have gone past. Emmett hasn't sat with the girls at lunch, but he seems to look at them a lot. Weird right. Rosalie hasn't told Alice yet that she likes Emmett. _

I ran into the classroom only Alice was in there.

"Why is he sooo cute" I whined

"Who"

"Emmett" I whispered running out.

**A few days later. **

I walked in early. That was the good thing about grandma dropping me off she didn't care what time. I walked in and up the stairs where we had to wait. Only Mike and Emmett were there talking.

I dropped my backpack off on the ground. I had put the wrong hoddie on this morning. See I have to where this godforsaken uniform with only school hoddies.

I took out my school hoodie from the play which I wasn't even in and took off the Rocket hoodie. My Uncle was head coach for Streetsboro Rockets. So of course I had the hoodie.

I changed hoodies when a notebook fell out. Mike started to pick it up and I told him to give it back but he wouldn't give it to me. So I literally jumped on his back Emmett standing in the corner.

"Ha you've just been beatin' up by a girl" I laughed

He smirked.

"Emmett I'm really not this mean"

He just smiled. When school started I told Angelia and Alice everything.

God I was really falling for this boy.

_A week later _

Every chance I got I snuck a look at Emmett. I mean this wasn't the first time I had a crush. I liked Peter and Jasper.

So not much has happened. I was cleaning one night and Jasper and Lauren were still in the room.

For some reason we were all talking about kids.

"I would have a girl and a boy. A girl to spoil. A boy to go if you get some bitch pregnant I will forever disown you!" Everyone laughed.

_That night _

That night Bella was on face book. Bella and I were friends but not close friends.

(Bold Bella Italics Rosalie)

**Heyyyyy **

_Hey Bella whats up _

**Nothing much. How about you. **

_Not that much. _

A couple minutes of not talking about anything

_So are Tanya and Emmett really dating _

**Yeah **

_Oh _

**Why **

_I find him kind of cute _

**Really? **

_Yeah but you cant tell anyone. I will be mortified. _

**Ok well I like Joey. Do you know him **

_Yeah he went to school with us during fourth grade. _

**Yeah I really like him **

_Awww I think its cute _

**Do you think you can talk to him about it **

_Yeah _

**Next time you go to a dance can you tell him about me **

_Yeah foresure. _

**Hey GTG Ill talk to you tomorrow **

_KK bye _

I was so glad to tell someone about this. I just hoped our past wouldn't interfere and she wouldn't tell anyone.

**Well? I think the next chapter will be a filler about Rosalie and Bella s past. IDK **

Please review

**Love ya'll **

**Ali **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad weather! So I have lots of time on my hands cause there probs wont be school tomorrow. **

**Thanks to SheaButter425 for reviewing this ones for you! **

_Flashback _

_We were in the sixth grade. Bella was new this year and had some problems adjusting. _

_Victoria came and sat with Alice, Jane, Angelia, Jessica, and I at lunch. _

_Jessica left our school the next year, and Jessica's mom is a teacher just like my dad's mom is the school secretary. Anyway. _

"_Hey so Bella said you guys get whatever you want cause your mom or grandma work at the school" Victoria said. _

"_That little bitch!" said Alice _

"_I cant believe she doesn't even know us. How can she be saying stuff like that. And FYI I don't get whatever I want" I said _

"_Me neither." _

"_She needs to get her facts straight." _

_NEXT DAY (In line for lunch) _

"_Hey look its Rosalie. Shes a bitch and a whore" Bella laughed behind me. This girl was annoying me. I turned around and she had her pudgy little finger pointing at me. _

"_You better what were your pointing before I break your finger." I threatened. _

"_Ohhhh" _

"_Whatever" I said walking away annoyed. Obviously going to my friends. _

"_That little BITCh" Alice said again. _

_That next morning I went and talked to the principal. The funny thing is that the principal taught me how to spell whore! (TRUE FACT) _

_Then a teacher had to talk to us. And All Bella could say was that_ _shes new here and she has no friends. _

After that Bella and I never spoke. My friends and I never spoke to her or acknowledged her and now I am telling her the boy that I like.

**The next day **

"Dude I like Adam" I told Alice "You cant tell anyone"

"Well I mean I already figured it out" she smiled.

"How?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That day when you walked in and said 'Why is he so cute'" she mocked.

"Stop your making me blush" I said.

"Shut up" she said slapping me so I said it again.

"Anyway. Dude I told Bella"

"What the Hell why."

"She was the only one that I could talk to"

"What about me"

"I thought youd make fun of me"

"Don't worry I wont"

**END OF DAY **

Everyone was talking so I walked over to see who they were talking about.

"So yeah the new kid smokes" said Edward.

"How do you know" I asked

"Have you ever smelt him" Edward asked

"Umm. No" I said

"Yeah well I sit by him in math. And he reeks." Edward said. Esme nodded her head in agreement. Esme had already told me this earlier though.

Atleast it was Thursday. One more day until I get to see my dad and my future-step-mom! And dinner tomorrow in little Italy with dad, grandma, and my step mom. Im going to just say step mom its to difficult to explain it all out!

**Well? I worked kind of hard on this. If there is a snow day tomorrow I will get to add even more! **

**BTW thank you to the over 50 visitors for the end of January and the already 4 this month. You guys all rock **

**Love y'all **

**Ali 3 (heart) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I swear I forget everything cause my story might get waky after this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own just my crazy life and psycho friends! **

_Rosalie Point of View_

Finally it was Friday. I walked out of the school wearing only a hoodie so when I got in the car my grandma yelled at me. Maybe its cause its only what 25 degrees.

After picking up my bags we headed back to her house. I logged onto face book and skype but no one I wanted to talk to was on.

A few minutes later my step-mom came and we headed to little Italy!

After eating gnocchi and shrimp dad and I went home, while GMA and My step mom headed to see the play cats.

When we got home Bella was on face book.

(Bold Bella Bold Italics Rosalie)

**Heyyyy **

_**Hey What's up **_

**Nothing Tanya's over she's upset because Emmett wont answer his phone **

_**Ah well have fun with that. Put a muzzle on her you can borrow mine **_

**LOL no Ill pass but thanks **

_**Well I hope she calms down **_

**Yeah **

A little while later

**Tanya said that at least she's not falling in love with someone already in a relationship. **

_**Atleast I'm not dating someone who smokes **_

**He doesn't smoke**

_**Yes he does **_

**How do you know (BTW right now this is Tanya talking) **

_**People told me. Its not like Ima get close enough to smell him. **_

**Whatever **

_**I really don't want to be having this conversation right now. Bella tell Tanya if she wants to talk to me to text me **_

**She said she's fine where she is. And she wants proof. **

_**Whatever at least I'm not a spaz and I can talk for myself**_

**She said that she doesn't steal people **

_**I really don't want to be having this fucking conversation! He probably doesn't even like her **_

**Yes he does she said **

_Whatever I don't care anymore you fucking whore_

After that I logged off of face book and just surfed the web. There was nothing more to life.

What's the point to trying. Every guy has to love that slut!

**I tried but I vaguely remember this conversation cause I got really mad! Hope I can write more soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

_Rosalie Point of View _

The rest of the weekend went by in a flash. I had a lot of fun and barely thought about Emmett.

The next morning, which was Monday, Mom finally said we could take the bus! Yeah!

Ok now I was officially nervous. My little sister went and sat at the back of the bus with the snotty whores from another school. Then there was Emmett.

I sat next to Mike like I used to on the bus. Emmett was in a seat diagonal of Mike.

I turned around and looked at Emmett

"Hey so If you ever get a text from 216-938-9938 its my number (not a real number I just made it up) and like a number with the last 4 digits of 8315 then its Alice" I said

"Oh ok" he looked confused

"Do you know who Alice is" I asked

"No" he said

"She's like the Arby's on a freeway you can't miss her." I exclaimed mentally laughing at my own joke.

"Ummm" he said

"Here I think I have a picture" I said pulling out my phone. I started flipping through the pictures. I only had one. Of her feet.

"Ok this isn't the worlds best picture but it's a picture" I said and showed him the picture.

He laughed then my sister came back. She had been looking for her old friend Kay Kay. Kay kay doesn't ride the bus anymore.

"The people in the front of the bus said that you were showing off there phones" she said sitting down in front of me.

I looked at mike.

"They got there boobs and big asses hanging out but we don't yell at them" I said Mike laughed.

"So Emmett was over last night with the guys" Mike said

"Ok?" I asked confuzzled

"And Brandon was like 'Do you really like Tanya'" Mike said

"And?" My heart skipped a beat now

"He said he didn't know. So were like well for you one month anniversary you can get her a razor to shave off her mustache." I started laughing trying not to be too loud.

**Later at school **

We had to take the lunch buckets over to the cafeteria and the 1st time we headed over I told Alice about what happened on the bus.

"Tanya doesn't need a razor," she laughed "Tanya needs a waxing kit" I started cracking up.

The other class, Emmett and Tanya's class, was in the art room and the door was open.

"Dude why does Emmett have to be so hot" I asked we passed the art room. Grabbed the bucket and headed back down the hall.

"Rose, you know the art room door was open" she said. I almost died.

"Why didn't you tell me" I asked upset.

"I really don't know."

I was going to kill her if anyone had heard.

**5+more reviews today **

**4-3 reviews tomorrow **

**2-1 in two days **

**No reviews- one week (maybe) **

**Love y'all Thanks for the 62 fans reading btw! You guys rock for reading this! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. **

**Thanks for the 93 people who have so far read this story. But not to many people have commented. Oh well no pressure. **

**Hope y'all are watching the superbowl! Lets go Packers! **

_Rosalie Point of View _

By now I was thinking of Emmett all the time and in my dreams. And every time I see him I sigh.

The weird thing is he always like smiles around me and stuff. But today I decided to introduce Alice to him. I mentally laughed at my self. Its like hes my boyfriend and shes my parents.

"Alice you are coming to meet Emmett"

"Ugh fine"

"This way when you text him your not like a stalker." she laughed and I laughed. I dragged her to Emmett's locker.

"Emmett" I said

"Oh hey" he said

"Hey so this is Alice" I said pointing at her

"Yah know like the Arby's on the freeway" Alice said

"Oh yeah hey" He said just then Jessica walked past.

"And that's Jessica" Alice said and I smiled.

"No its not" Jessica whispered. We walked back into the classroom and I found Angelia.

"Come on Angelia. Your going to meet Emmett" I said dragging her arms. I pushed her up to him and walked back into the classroom.

"Angelia did you introduce yourself" I asked

"No I walked away" she said simply

"I hate you" I whispered laughing

**Short chapter yeah I know. Next will be another lovely bus convorsation. Thanks to the 95 readers. Lets make it 100? **

**Reviews or reading total! **

**5+Today **

**4-3 Tomorrow **

**2-1 Two day s**

**0 next week **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I think I'm doing pretty well! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

I sat down on the bus.

"Hey Mike" I said

"Hey Rosalie" he said

"So whats new"

"Nothing" He said "Are you going to the dance Friday"

"God why does everyone keep asking me this. NO! I have no one to go for" I said obviously irritated.

"Are you even dating someone" I asked.

"I'm working on it" he said.

"Yeah so am I" I whispered he stared at me "Ok A guy. Ewww you sicko Im not gay"

"Awww who do you like" he asked

"I'm not telling you this time"

_Flashback to beginning of the year _

"_Hey Mike" _

"_Hey Rosalie" _

"_I have a huge secret" I said _

"_Why don't you tell me" he said _

"_Cause I made a promise" I whispered _

"_If you tell me I'll tell you something about Jasper" Jasper. The. Hottest. Boy. In. Our. Class. _

"_Ok fine Angelia likes Ben! And I like Peter and Jasper" I said _

"_What are you serious" _

"_Yes don't tell anyone" I threatened. _

_Flashback Ends _

"Oh yeah I remember. You liked Jasper and Peter" he said smiling.

"SHUT UP" I barely yelled

"Yeah I told them" he smirked

"What are you serious what did they say" I asked

"Peter said he already knew. Cause you like followed him" Mike said.

"I did not!"

"Sureeee" Typical Mike.

"Well feelings for people change" I claimed.

"Well who do you like now?" He asked

"I am not telling you" I said

"Peter? Jasper?" he asked. Oh for the love of God.

"No. I just said feelings change"

"Ben? Chris?" He was such a pest

"No and no" I said smiling.

"Jake?" he asked

"No he's to short" I stated laughing.

"He pointed behind us to where Emmett was sitting"

"Yes. But If you tell anyone I swear I will kill you" I threatened again. I would kill him if he told Emmett.

Just the my sister came back by me. She kept standing up.

"You better sit down right now" I gritted threw my teeth.

"That's not what you say to her" Mike said.

"Oh yeah then what do I say" I challenged him.

"You say 'You better sit your ass down before I ghetto stomp you'" I looked at him with AW.

"What?"

"You say 'You better sit your ass down before I ghetto stomp you'" He repeated.

"Yeah I heard you. So If you tell anyone my secret I can ghetto stomp you?" I asked

"Ummm" he thought for a moment as the bus pulled up to the school.

Yeah Mike. I kinda smiled at Emmett. Then jumped of the bus almost falling.

I was falling just like how my heart was falling. I doubt he even knew my name. He probably thought that I was some kind of stalker.

I sighed. Why was I completely falling in love with this boy?

**5+ reviews or reads today **

**4-3 tomorrow **

**2-1 two days **

**0 as soon as possible. **

**BTW we have officially reached over 100 readers! Yeah! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own : ( Just my messed up life ;) **

_Rosalie Point of View _

When I got into the school with Mike and Emmett I went down to the office to see if my grandma was there yet but she wasn't. So I grabbed a mini candy bar and walked back to the steps.

I decided to go check again a few minutes later. She was there and I said Hi but I grabbed another candy bar.

I walked up the steps and found my friend Ashley.

"Hey Ash, whose gonna win the superbowl Green Bay Packers or Steelers" I asked waving the chocolate in front of him.

"Steelers" she said

'Nope you answered wrong" I said

"I meant Green Bay" she added

"Nope" so I walked over to my friend Terrell and Emmett.

"Hey Terrell whose gonna win the SuperBowl?" I asked

"Packers" Emmett said. I took the mini candy bar and threw it at him.

"Ooooh Rosalie gave Emmett a candy bar" Mike giggled from the top of the steps.

I chased him up and then ran into my classroom.

**At Lunch **

Bella and I have really become friends. She now sits by us at lunch.

"Alice and Bella you missed it! At lunch the other day I was going to throw a goldfish pretzel at Emmett" I said

"OMG did you" Bella asked?

"No I thought about it but decided not to"

"OMG give me a gold fish" Bella said.

She threw the goldfish and it went right over Ben and Emmetts head. I gave her a hi five.

Next, I gave Alice a goldfish. Bella turned away to talk to Victoria.

Alice threw the goldfish and it hit Emmett right in the chest. I started laughing.

I looked up and saw Emmett starring at us. I turned to Alice and gave her a hi five. Still laughing.

"Dude we should really apologize." I said

The next thing I knew we were in the classroom. Alice and I sat on the floor laughing.

"Ok Alice I'm ready" I said

"Ready for what" she asked "Ready to have kids?"

"What no…" but before I could finish she was yelling at Jasper.

"Hey Jasper come knock up Rosalie" I fell over with giggles. I couldn't evens see the look on Jaspers face.

"OMG Jasper she is kidding. Please don't listen to her" I said between giggles and hitting Alice.

**That night on Facebook. Bold Bella Bold Italic Rosalie. **

**Heyyyy **

_**Hey whats up. Today at lunch was funny. **_

**Why what happened? **

_**We threw the goldfish at Emmett **_

**OMG that is so funny **

_**Yeah you missed it. **_

We talked for a bit and then we started talking about Emmett.

**Yeah Emmett talks to me all the time**

_**Doesn't he have guy friends **_

**Yeah **

_**Weird cause he sits by the boys at lunch **_

**IKR **

_**You should tell him that if he's not a sissy then he should sit by all of us at lunch. **_

**Your right I will. **

**Heyy GTG **

_**Also tell him a really man wears pink! **_

I was so excited I called Alice and Angelia. I couldn't wait to tell them. Except I was home alone so I decided I would go pack lunches.

Today was Thursday and there was no cheerleading. I was going to dads tomorrow.

I packed like 5 sweet tart things to give to my friends. And if Emmett sat with us tomorrow I would give him one.

Oh and tomorrows a dress down day!

**5+ reviews or reads today **

**4-3 tomorrow **

**2-1 in two day s**

**0 ASAP **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. T**

**Also thanks for all the lovely readers were at 132! Love you guys! **

It was finally a dress down day! So so many choices! I finally decided on jeans, and a tee shirt.

I grabbed my backpack and lunch and jumped in the car. My mom had irritated me because she said we couldn't take the bus. So I was pissed.

I got into school and stormed up the stairs. I wasn't to happy.

But then I remembered the candy and instantly got excited!

**At lunch **

"I brought a little treat for all my friends." I said passing out the candy. Alice sitting next to me. Of course though Emmett didn't sit by us.

"Alice what do they say" I asked I picked up and candy heart and It said try me. We both looked at each other.

"Dude it sounds like a sex toy" Alice said.

"Ok so sorry I cant go to the dance tonight" I sighed. I grabbed a candy heart.

"Dude throw one of the funny ones at Emmett" I said. Alice picked one up. It was a light yellow and I think it said 'chase me'.

We threw it at him but it hit Colleen. She turned around pissed. She was the girl that sat with the guys and was practically a man. But I made its way to Emmett.

I jumped up and ran to the garbage.

I picked up another candy heart.

"Hey didn't Emmett say he was going to kiss Tanya tonight" I asked. Everyone nodded.

I picked up a candy heart that said 'kiss me'

"Alice give this to Emmett and be like 'hey give this to tanya tonight'" I said winking.

"Ok!" she said. We were walking back up the stairs and Emmett was in front of us. Alice made her move while I talked to Bella telling her what was happening.

I listened in on Alice and Emmett.

"Hey Emmett," Alice started "Give this to Tanya tonight at the dance"

Alice giggled then came back over to me.

"What did he say" I asked staring at him.

"He was like Oh My God" she said dramatically. When we got in the classroom we saw Tanya sitting there chewing on something.

"You think he gave it to her" I asked

"Nah" Alice replied sitting on the floor with me.

"I think he did look she's chewing" I said. Pointing at her.

Alice and I talked the rest of recess. I was kind of disappointed. I really loved this guy. UGH :'(

**Hey everyone, **

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I have been trying to make sure It doesn't drown on! **

**Please let me know if it does. **

**Reviews or reads **

**5+ today **

**4-3 tomorrow **

**2-1 two days **

**0 ASAP! **

**Ali 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

_Yeah sorry I know I haven't been writing a lot lately! _

_Thank you to the 158 readers you guys are amazing! _

_Oh and I'm rereading Twilight for the third time! _

_Babbling yes I know ok enjoy! _

_**Rosalie Point of View **_

**I walked down the hall after grabbing my Uggs and saw Bella. She ran up to me and threw something at me. **

**It was a pen. **

"**Hey this is Emmett's pen. I stole it from him. Hide it!" she said. I smiled gratefully and walked into the classroom. My heart nearly melted. **

_**The next morning **_

As we were driving in the car, my sister brought up my grandpa dying again. Even though its been 2 years. He was my best friend. I was so devastated. 

I grabbed Emmett's pen and wrote February 27 on my hand. It was the day that he died. 

I walked into the school and showed Angelia the pen. 

"Hey look at this pen" I whispered 

"OMG its awesome where did you get it" she asked. 

"Yeah Bella took it from Emmett" I said. 

The bell rang and I walked down the hall. 

"Angelia let me write something on your hand" I tried and it wouldn't work! I ran the pen out. 

"Bella I ran the pen out" I said I grabbed a post it and wrote _thanks for the pen. _

I threw the pen and it completely missed it. Jimmy a blonde haired boy picked it up. 

"Thanks for the pen" he said 

"Jimmy its not your pen its Emmett's pen" I smirked he looked at me. "Bella you need to tell him the whole story!" I exclaimed. 

"Well thanks for my pen back" he smiled. I almost melted. 

"By the way it may be out of ink" I smirked. 

"What?" he exclaimed. 

"Yes! Do you know how hard it is to write on your hand with that pen?" I asked. 

"Yes, yes I do" he smiled slyly. He started walking down the hall, and I continued walking to my class with the biggest smile on my face. 

I was in udder and complete bliss. 

**I hope you liked it. Sorry I havent written I a while. I just got home from Kalahari! **


	12. Chapter 12

_**206 readers! Oh my gosh I love you guys way to much! You are all so awesome! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does. **_

_**Rosalie Point of View **_

_Ok it was so much fun being able to dress down. I was so excited when I found out the news. _

_TANYA AND EMMETT BROKE UP! _

_I was so excited. I wanted to jump out of my skin. _

_I walked down the hall way when Tanya approached me. Oh crap! What does she want now. _

"_Hey can you go up to Emmett and be like why did you break up with my best friend." She pleaded. _

"_Fine but you owe me" I said. I added bitch under my breath. Emmett was walking past me so I caught up with him. _

"_Hey Emmett. So Tanya wants me to ask you why you broke up with my best friend? Not that I care but now she owes me" I asked. All he did was shake his head and walked away laughing. _

_I walked into the classroom annoyed with why I would do such a stupid thing. Oh wait cause I'm me. _

_**At lunch **_

_After I put my lunch box into the lunch bucket Devin called me over. _

"_Hey can I have some candy tomorrow" he asked. Well of course everyone will want candy tomorrow cause I have a bunch. Not that I eat it or I'm that fat. I'm just say. _

"_Yeah. I mean it might be left from Halloween" I said. My family was never the big candy eaters. _

"_That's fine." he said. _

"_I hate you" I turned to see Emmett say. It kind of hurt I wonder if he was joking. _

"_Yeah well I hate you too" I smirked. _

"_Your cousin is so nice by the way" I added to Devin. I met his cousin last night on face book and we started texting. _

"_Yeah" he said. I turned and walked away. Kind of crushed. _

_I sat back down and finished eating lunch. I picked off of Angelia's pistachios. _

_When I got home I turned on the computer and went on skype. Lauren called me so I answered. Before I even said Hi she was like _

"_Hey so do you like Emmett" of course this was video chat so I was smiling. _

"_No" I said and grabbed my snack next to me. _

"_But your smiling" she said. _

"_I'm smiling because I'm eating good food and watching a funny show" I replied. _

"_Sure" _

"_Ok well I have to go" I said and hung up. What the hell how did she find out. I think Bella might have told her. _

_**That night on face book. Bella bold Rosalie Regular. **_

_**Heyyyyy **_

_Hey so whats up _

_**Nothing **_

_Hey so Lauren asked me today if I liked Emmett _

_**What did you say? **_

_I said no. _

_**Do you still like him. **_

_Yeah but he probably doesn't even know my name. _

_**Yes he does he talks about you all the time **_

_Oh great what does he say that I'm a psycho manic. _

_**No he says good things **_

_(I had butterflies in my stomach) _

_And you didn't tell me before _

_**I forgot. **_

_Well what did he say? _

_**He said you were really nice but he's not good at making friends. **_

_I thought I was the only one. _

_**What? **_

_I'm not good at making friends either. _

_**Oh. Ok. And then he called Tanya a bitch. Hey I GTG talk to you l8tr. **_

_KK _

_**End of convorsation **_

_I couldn't believe it. Emmett was actually talking about me. Wow! _

_Me the girl that no one really likes or understands except for her friends. The girl with an abnormal family and likes to spend time with them. The girl that writes stories all the time just to vent. _

_This was the girl that I knew the girl that would do anything for him. _

_Just maybe. _

_**Well I hope you guys liked it. Hope I can write more soon. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to all my readers! We have reached over 200 readers! Actually 238 readers. You guys are amazing! **

**Also thank you to SheaButter425 for reviewing and reminding me that I forgot to add in why Tanya and Emmett broke up. Oops! I think I might wait a couple chapters before adding why! **

_Rosalie Point of View _

I rolled over in my bed. Exhausted. That was the only word that went through my head. So far I haven't been having great dreams.

_Dream _

_Alice, Victoria, Bella and I walked into the lunch room. We sat down at our usual table with Angelia and Jessica. _

_Some how Alice ended up with a brick in her hand. She threw it and it skimmed over the top of Emmett's head. I looked at him in awe and he stared back. _

_Then Victoria jumped up and started skating around the room. With a radio and disco clothes on. Whoa! _

_Next thing I know I'm in the bright classroom. _

"_Yeah so Emmett tells his mommy everything. Like how you throw bricks at him" Bella commented. _

"_What a momma's boy" I said_

_End of dream _

I got up and looked around amazed by the dream that I just had. Weird?

I rolled back over and went to sleep.

**Later that day **

After school I jumped on the computer and opened my favorite research website. I looked up a dream telling encyclopedia/ website. I found one typed in throwing a brick at someone. Nothing came up.

I revised my search and looked up throwing. This is what popped up:

To dream that you are throwing something, indicates that there is someone or something that you need to rid yourself of from your life. Consider the object that you are throwing. Alternatively, the dream may be a pun that you are "throwing" or fixing a game or situation. Are you working against the objective?

It kind of made sense.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. By 10:00 I was tired again so I headed upstairs and passed out.

I had another weird dream

_Dream _

_I walked into the hallway. Alice was sitting there talking to Emmett. I ran up to her and tackled her. Pushing her to the ground. _

"_Don't you dare" I growled through my teeth. _

_Then poof she disappeared. _

_I grabbed a magazine and leaned against the wall. I was reading about the Golden Globe Nominees when Emmett came and sat next to me reading the magazine with me. _

_End of dream _

Weirdest dream I ever had. I woke up confuzed.

Still dazed I got ready for school. When I got to school I was up to my dismay. Emmett wasn't there.

"Angelia I had the weirdest dream about Emmett last night" I whispered to her.

"Was it a stirring?" she asked me jokingly. The only reason why she asked was because we had just finished reading the book "The Giver".

I explained to her the rest of my dreams and she listened intently.

That night I had my final dream about Emmett.

_Dream _

_We were dancing around. I was in a beautiful ball gown and he was in a tuxedo. _

_End of dream _

And that was all I could remember of my dream.

**Well? **

**I also forgot to tell you that the outfits for everyone are on my profile. Click on the polypore link and you'll be able to see the outfits. **

**I hope you can check them out and keep reading. **

**By the way this weather is driving me crazy. LOL! **

**~Ali~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyy. So now I'm really venting cause my friend (the girl who plays Alice) and I aren't friends anymore and everyones saying how we will be friends again but she really crossed the line. AGAIN. But after 4 years of taking her crap and being treated like s*** I can't take it anymore. **

**Babbling I know. Hope you likes! **

_Rosalie _

We were sitting at lunch. Emmett wasn't at school today. It was kind of depressing.

I got up and threw my stuff away. I walked back to the table to find everyone in the middle of a conversation.

"Yeah he might leave" Victoria said.

"Who might be leaving?" I asked.

"Emmett" Bella said.

"Why?" I was so confused.

"Cause Tanya's like stalking him. His mom said that if he gets another text from her then he might change schools" Bella said.

"That little bitch" I whispered. "Can't she see that he's over her" I asked.

"Apparently not" Everyone said. I shook my head and continued eating my carrot.

_Later that evening _

That night I was sitting in the car as my mom and I drove to get my sister. Gigi. She has been sick for 3 days now and she went to my grandma's house.

I grabbed my phone and went through my contacts. I found Emmett's number. I didn't want him to be one of the first people on my contact list so I wrote him in as M. Emmett.

_WHY DO YOU HATE ME? _I sent him the message still wondering.

**Short chapter. I know that's why I have a present for everyone! That's right. It's a two part chapter. Just a filler though of why Emmett and Tanya broke up. **

_3__rd__ person omniscient _

Ok. So I found out why Emmett and Tanya broke up. Tanya was pissed because Emmett didn't go to the dance.

Whoopdie doo. **Sarcasim** Anyway so Emmett broke up with Tanya probably cause she was suffocating him.

So Tanya sent Emmett a note. The note said:

_Usually I break up with guys. So its pretty _

_Disappointing that you broke up with _

_Me. But whatever. _

Rosalie looked at Tanya and said "Saying that you usually break up with guys makes you sound like a player."

"Whatever" Tanya said and Victoria agreed with Rosalie.

So its still kind of a mystery of why Tanya and Emmett broke up. All we know is that they broke up. Very descriptive right?

**Again sorry its really short. **

**~Ali~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! I have been writing a lot! Thank you Presidents Day for giving me a lot of time to write! : ) **

_Rosalie Point of View _

It was finally decent weather. Especially for living in Ohio. Its like 50 degrees amazing!

The best part we get to finally go outside for recess!

"Alice we should teach the New Kid the rules of the playground" I smirked.

"Do we even have rules" she asked uninterested.

"No, but we could make some up! Duh" I shot back at her.

"Ehh" she said. Turning away. I looked at Angelia and she listened. Laughing at me but I laughed with her.

We went to lunch of which I had some warm homemade soup. Emphasis on the word warm. That's one of the perks of having my grandma working at the school.

Finally the lunch moms let us out. I ran up the steps passing Emmett.

"Hey slow down" he said. I turned around and started walking/running backwards.

"Hey but your um not my father. So yeah" I turned back around and ran onto the playground. Oh did I mention we are in 7th grade. I think I forgot. Oops!

Anyway I ran up to a fifth grader.

"Hey kid. Can I have that playground ball" I asked. And after a bit of chasing him I got the ball.

That's when I saw Jessica holding a playground ball.

"Well we can throw this one at Emmett" I shrugged. Just then Jake came running by and took the ball. I started chasing after him. I silently thanked myself that I wore tennis shoes.

Jake threw the ball at Chris so I started chasing Chris. My heart beating with every stride I took. The warm sun beating down on my face I shrugged out of my North Face as I was running. I threw It on the ground and kept running in my hoodie.

Then Chris threw the ball at Emmett. Cause he decided to join in. I didn't know what to do. So I started chasing Emmett.

I reached out and practically had him. Then he changed directions and I practically fell. But I caught myself.

Just then, Ms. Kane -the lunch mom that no one really likes- told me to put my coat on and she told Alice the same thing.

Jake got the ball Jessica had and Emmett had thrown him the one that I had.

"Hey look I got two balls" he said

"OMG that's more then you have ever had" I smirked.

"Haha ladies. But I have two" Emmett said. Catching the ball that Jake threw at him.

"Um yeah I doubt it" I smirked.

Emmett then started running and so I started chasing after him.

After a while, we finally caught the ball.

"Dude Emmett can't run. He runs like you" Alice said to me.

"Yeah I know" I said. "You know what else he also likes playing with balls. He probably played with Tanya's"

Alice nearly fell over laughing and I was laughing really hard too. So I went and I told Angelia and she started laughing for like 5 minutes.

The bell rang and I got in line by Alice. Emmett was behind us.

"My hands are filthy" I whined

"Yeah mine are ok" Alice said. I looked at Emmett. He was looking at us and his hands. His were pretty gross too. I started laughing. So did Alice.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"You like to play with balls" I giggled.

"Wow you guys are gay" he said shaking his head, laughing, and walking away.

Alice and I keeled over with laughter.

"He only wishes we were gay" Alice said. I agreed.

As we were putting out coats away Emmett passed us.

"You only wish we were gay" I said.

What a perfect day! It was amazing! ! Now if only he liked me!

**Well? **

**Let me know. That day was a perfect day! **

**Love, **

**~Ali~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I found out what Plot Bunnies are! Though their still kind of confusing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! **

_Rosalie Point of View _

Sitting at lunch today everyone was babbling around me while I sat there silently. Listening every now and then to what they were saying my mind was already preoccupied.

They were talking about Emmett when my mind finally snapped to place.

Someone said something and I started smiling like a goof.

Victoria looked at me and whispered into my ear.

"You like Emmett" she whispered.

"Ummmm" I said

"You like him I knew it!" She said

"Fine but keep it to your self if anyone else finds out I'm throw someone through a chalk board." she giggled and let me be.

_1 hour later in Science Class _

"Angelia what do I do Victoria knows now too" I whispered.

"Why did you tell her?" she whispered back fiercely.

"I didn't she guessed. I can't believe her."

"Stop telling people! You shouldn't trust them. Rosalie you really shouldn't." Angelia replied shaking her head.

"I didn't she guessed. But I told her not to tell anyone! I swear if that gets out I will be embarrassed and dead on my life." I got up and walked out of science. Who am I to believe now?

I walked up to Victoria.

"You cant tell anyone you better swear on your life" I whispered back.

"I promise I wont" she said. I didn't know if I should believe her but oh well. She already knows.

**Short I know but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I don't like to put way to much but I don't like how small this chapter is either. I'll keep working. **

**Lots of Love, **

**Ali **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 almost up to 300 readers. Thank you to all of you who have stuck through me from the beginning and those who are just starting to read. **

**Well its really snowing here in Ohio so I have nothing to do but work on fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight :'( **

_Rosalie Point of View (Well that's not new) _

I felt like a goose warming my feathers in the spring sun it was so warm!

Finally 60 degrees and all I had to wear was a hoodie and I was riding the bus everyday!

Its Thursday and yesterday Mike was grumpy on the bus so I told him I wasn't going to sit by him. So I sat by the 5th graders today.

It was a quite bus ride and I enjoyed it. Then when we pulled up to the school I jumped off and ran up the stairs. Emmett and Mike pulling up behind me.

I breezed into the school and ran up the steps no one else was there. I threw my bag down and ran back down the stairs. Jumping at the 2nd step and landing gracefully on my feet.

I walked into the office quietly and said hello to my grandmother. Then walked up the stairs where people were starting to crowd. Angelia was there so we chatted quietly!

All of my morning classes went by quickly and lunch wasn't anything new.

When recess came I was kind of excited, until I found out there were no playground balls.

"Wanna have a race" I asked several people.

I got a lot of sures and we met at the yellow curb and started the race. I did pretty good.

I grabbed Angelia, Alice, and Jessica and we went to watch the football game going on. Remember we only have a small parking lot to work with.

"Ok lets place a bet. Next ball caught I will go hug one person. You get to pick 3 and I get to veto 2" I said confidently. I figured they wouldn't catch the ball and no one did.

"Ok lets bet it again" I said now my chances were even bigger.

Except someone caught it. Crap!

"Ok your choices are Ben" Alice began

"No" I shot down

"Michael" she waited

"No!" I exclaimed. But then I figured where they were going with this.

"Emmett" they smirked.

"NO no no no no" I started running away. But they caught me. I found Bella.

"Bella. I bet Alice, Angelia, and Jessica that the next ball caught I would hug someone. They said Ben I said no. They said Michael I said no. They said Emmett I said no. But I could only say no to two. What do I do?" I explained.

"I'll hug him" she said. Now I forgot to mention Bella is pretty short like if she had another head on her she'd be my size.

By then the game ended and Bella ran up to Emmett screaming "Emmett come here I have to give you a hug"

I grabbed her and pulled her.

"Rosalie wants to give you a hug" she yelled

"Shut the heck up Bella. Your going to embarrass me and people are gonna definetly think that I psycho now." I said.

"Emmett, Rosalie wants to give you a kiss." she yelled. I looked at his face and then grabbed Bella. Granted we were on the other side of the playground but there were preps, gossipers, other people, and snotty, dumbo, preppy, annoying to short skirt eighth graders here.

Thank God the bell rang and we headed back to class.

After a long English class we headed to Social Studies. Emmett passed Angelia and I in the hallway.

"Hate you and Hate you" He said walking by.

"Hate you too" I hissed. Angelia started laughing as we walked into the classroom.

"Angelia you know what I translate 'I hate you' into?" she starred at me.

"I make it I love you or I like you or I think your cute will you go out with me" I giggled and ran to the other side of the room and sat down. Genghis Khan studies here I come!

After class, Angelia and I walked into religion.

"Hey do you still like Ben" I asked questionably.

"Yeah. I stopped liking him when he was being jerkish but I like him again" she said

"Cool"

Now I know what your thinking how could you like your best friends crush but I don't. He's like a brother to me!

**Hope everyone like it… I have planned out till Chapter 23 I just need to write it! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, so I promised myself that I would try to update a little more. Seeing as I write notes of things and keep them saved on my computer. I have notes for up to chapter 23. By the way I think we have reached over 300 readers! Yay! I want to try to get to 500 by the end of this story. I don't know when that will be though. **

**Anyway I'm babbling so lets get on with the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_Rosalie Point of View _

Finally it was Friday. Another warm and sunny day but this weather would definitely not last long.

I hopped on the bus and decided not to sit by the fifth graders. So I sat behind Mike on the opposite side of the bus. Because behind Mike sat Emmett and I think Emmett was sleeping.

A little first grader from a different school start to hit him with her empty back pack. IT was soo cute. I couldn't help but laugh. Few words were exchanged on the bus.

When we pulled up to the school I grabbed my volleyball and backpack and jumped off.

I ran into the school building first person in! Yay!

Again the morning past in a blur only giving way to our last recess outside of the week.

We ran outside and I start bumping with Alice, Angelia, and Jessica.

Just then Jake ran by and grabbed my volleyball. So once again we all looked like idiots running around trying to grab the volleyball. Emmett, of course, joined in. I chased him and he kept running.

Just then Ms. Kane came over and grabbed the ball handing it to us, the girls.

"The next person who takes this ball gets written up" she said walking away.

"Wait but were just goofing around" I said, Angelia followed me.

"But it's a rule that you can't play co-ed at recess." She said. Angelia and I depressedly walked away.

We started passing.

"That's the stupidest rule I have ever heard" I said. Just then I spiked it at Angelia and she used her body to hit it. The volleyball rolled over to where the guys were playing football. Emmett picked it up.

"Come on Emmett give it back" I warned. He had the cutest smile on his face.

He threw it back and I yelled thanks.

After a few more passes the bell rang and we headed inside. Not before being stopped by Emmett.

"Hate you and hate you" he said pointing at me and Angelia.

"Hate you, too." I called walking inside bouncing up the stairs.

English was nothing special. All we talked about were homophones, homographs, connotation, and denotation. At 1:10 I grabbed all my books and headed to social studies. Standing in the hallway, waiting for the eighth graders to get out, Emmett passed.

"Hate you" he reminded. I smirked.

"Don't worry I hate you, too." I said. He walked away and I looked at Angelia and sighed.

"I don't want to hear it" she said. I must have boreded her out of her mind with all my Emmett talk. I need a new friend to talk to about this.

We were sitting in religion doing independent work when the teacher Mrs. Satcher called me to her desk.

"Yes?" I said as sweetly as I could. She pulled out a note. Crap! This was the note that I gave Bella. She told me Mrs. Ribarston took it away. But that was two weeks ago!

"Did you write this" she asked. Next to the one that said 'Oh yeah I'm going to throw Tanya into a chalkboard' had a star on it.

"Yeah but Mrs. Satcher I feel really bad about what I wrote" I said "Honestly I regret it"

"Ok that's good. But was there a fight going on." She asked with her high pitched voice.

"No we just all get on eachothers nerves sometimes" I said. Worrying now.

"Ok well these days you need to watch what you say. This is just your warning but next time there will be consequences." She said.

"Ok" I whispered. Tears were starting to fill my eyes.

"You can sit down now" she said.

I sat down next to Angelia. We sit right in front of Mrs. Satchers desk. I whipped away a tear.

"Are you ok" she asked.

"No" I whispered and put my head down. Thank the Lord that this day was ending soon.

**I didn't want to end this chapter here. So I added a surprise! You get to read what happens over the weekend below. Enjoy! **

My dad picked me up from grandma's and we headed out to his house.

"What do you want for dinner" Ahh that dreaded question! I thought about it for a second.

"Um how about chicken. Fried or something like that." I said.

"How about Ferrante's." he asked. Oh! I love that winery! Of course for the food.

"Yeah" I said.

He picked up his phone and called his fiancé, my really nice soon to be stepmom, Ashley.

"Do you want Ferrante's for dinner" he asked her. I heard some static and then he said.

"Well yeah we'll stop at home. I look like crap." He said

"And I'm making a fashion statement" I added

"Yeah Rosalie is wearing black uggs, a blue plaid skirt, and a hoodie."

A few more words were exchanged and he hung up. We talked a little more and then arrived at his house. I ran upstairs and changed into distressed jeans, a red shirt, a tan quarter sleeve jacket, and gold flats.

The rest of the evening and weekend were pure bliss! : )

**Short for the filler I know! But enjoy**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry but I have been reading more fanfictions then writing lately. But I must keep up with this daily pace. Testing is starting at school which means I will have more time to write! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Saga. **

_Again Rosalie's Point of View _

A few things have put Alice's and mine friendship on the rocks lately. Like we were sitting in class and she said some very, very offensive things about my mother that I couldn't really dismiss.

Well it was Monday and yesterday I went to the movies with Angelia and her sister. On my phone I updated my face book status as heading to the movies with besties Angelia and Carly.

Monday came around and Alice commented on my status. I looked to see what it was and I was disgusted.

She wrote: _Wow really Carly's your best friend. _

I wrote back: Whats it to your concern.

Then Alice had another facebook status that I knew was a facebook like so I commented: Hey that's a facebook like.

And she commented back: Never said I made it up Bitch :p

By then I was beyond, beyond upset so I called Angelia.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Angelia," I began my voice cracking "Yeah Alice and I aren't friends anymore. She has crossed the line. I'm tired of her talking about my mom, I'm tired of her not caring about anyone but herself. I'm tired of being her own punching bag. I'm tired of her treating me like dog shit on the side of the road."

"Yeah I know. I tried telling you that the last time you guys got in a fight" Angelia said.

"I know and I should have listened. But I'm tired of her making us listen to her problems but act like were crap when we tell her about ours. We aren't the only ones who have bad lives. She needs to just shut up. Yah know?" I just let loose.

"Yeah I know."

"I'm sorry to put this all on you. But enough is enough she has pushed the envelope to far and there is no going back. I'm done. And I don't care if you want to be her friend that's fine. But I'm done" I said. We talked a bit more and then we both hung up.

I went upstairs and deleted Alice from Facebook and my phone. (A/N. Its kind of like Alice and Rosalie traded places. Alice is more of the meaner person and Rosalie is a bit nicer)

I finally felt like a giant burden had been lifted off my shoulder. I updated my Facebook status to

'You are just another picture to burn' I wrote.

Glad that I could finally be done with all her crap I settled in and started listening to 96.5 on my laptop and reading some Twilight Fanfictions. Stephanie Meyers is a great writer. My lovely cousin Caitlyn got me hooked on this.

**Short chapter I know. I haven't been feeling well lately. Actually I was just sick this morning. I thought I should update sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. **

**Also a little shout out to my cousin Caitlyn. Love you =p **

**~Ali~ **


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry its been a while. But juggling school, family, and such is very tiring sometimes. But I have been keeping ideas in my head for when I do write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**Without further ado…. **

_Rosalie Point of View _

Every year, for the younger kids, my school does Jump Rope for heart. Where you jump rope and raise money for the American Heart Association. Well when you're in Junior High you participate in Hoops for heart. Where you make a team, or volunteer, for basketball. Then all the money goes to the American Heart Association.

_~Flashback~ _

"Ok so everyone can either make a team or volunteer. All you have to do is pay $2" our gym teacher said.

I looked over at Alice, Angelia, and Jessica. They nodded there heads.

"Hey wanna make a team" I whispered to Victoria.

"Sure" she said. "But I want to be team captain"

Not thinking at the time I shook my head yes.

_~End of Flashback~ _

Well now its Thursday and tomorrow the forms for hoops for heart are due. I walked to the stairway and looked at Victoria.

"We need guys for our team" I whispered. Well you see when Alice and I weren't friends anymore I took myself off of Victoria's team. Jessica wouldn't settle on Angelia and I's team because she said quote on quote 'I'm just looking for better offers'. So now its Angelia, Ari, and me.

"Hey If you need a guy I'll be on your team" Emmett came over and whispered.

"Really? Thanks." I said. I started shaking I wonder if he knew he had that effect on me. I wrote down his name on the paper.

"Hey Angelia guess what" I told her.

"What" she said.

"Emmett said that he will be on our hoops for heart team." I said.

"Cool" we whispered a bit more and then class started. We had art and then we had social studies. We were standing outside Social Studies when Victoria stalked up to me.

"Whose on your hoops for heart team" she asked. Now I will admit Angelia and I suck at basketball.

"Um. Well so far its Angelia, Ari, Emmett, and I" I said not so confidently.

"Wait did you say Emmett. He's on Conrad's team." She said.

"What? Well can you ask him? Please?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" she walked to the back of the line and tried to catch him when he passed.

"He wouldn't talk to me. I'll talk to him later" she said.

We walked into social studies and found out we would be doing skits today.

"Why can't you guys be friends" Ben asked. He was talking about Alice and I.

"He said he's not on your team. He's on Conrad's team. And Alice and I are on Conrad's team too." She said. I walked over to Angelia.

"Never mind we don't have a team. Emmett's a jerk." I said.

"Told you so" she said.

Sitting in Religion Angelia and I figured out a code.

S= Emmett

A=Ben (Angelia Likes Ben)

FF= (ok Trevor came up with that one) its stand for Tanya which stands for Fart Face. Not me him!

And we started writing notes. Back and forth. Me and Angelia.

**Well its over 500 words. Please don't kill me. **

**I'll update soon thanks to a lovely snow day! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

_Rosalie POV _

**(It's the same Thursday as the previous chapter. Just the end of the day. Sorry.) **

After Religion Angelia and I found out the guys were playing Basketball games tomorrow night.

B team- 6:00

A team- 7:00

Emmett played for B-team and I wanted to see him play. Angelia wanted to see him fall so we are going to go Friday. Or tomorrow however you want to put it.

"You know were scrimmaging B team tonight if you guys want to come and watch" Jake said. Jake played on A team.

"Wish I could but I can't let me know who wins" I said walking out the door.

That night a bunch of snow came.

_**6:00 A.m. Friday morning **_

My phone rang. I rolled over and answered it.

"Hello" I said groggily.

"Hi, Rosalie its Grandma. I called to say that todays a snowday." She said.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your snowday. Love you" I said a few strange tears coming down my face.

"Love you too" she said.

I walked down stairs. I guess they weren't lying when they said "1 to 2 feet last night." Mom was on the couch with Emma.

"Hey mom it's a snowday" I said.

"Ok. I kind of figured that. Go back to bed." She said groggily.

I walked back upstairs and grabbed my phone I started to text Angelia.

_Hey Angelia, text me when you get up. We need to talk about later. Rose. _

I then grabbed my phone and texted Jake.

_Hey Jake, is your game cancelled? _

I got an immediate response from Jake.

_No as of now the games still on it shouldn't be cancelled. Jake. _

_Ok. Thanks. Rose. _

I responded I started to fall back asleep when my phone vibarated it was Angelia.

_Yeah. Is the game still on. Ang. _

_Yeah of what Jake said 10 minutes ago it still is. Rose. _

I fell back asleep. Waking up around nine I ate then sat on the computer for a bit. Then I decided that I would shovel the drive way . Seeing as we probably had a foot and a half of snow not counting the drifts. Also if I wanted to go tonight I would have to get out somehow.

After standing outside shoveling for an hour I came back inside.

I got a text from Jake an hour later.

_Games cancelled tonight. Rescheduled for tomorrow at 7. Jake. _

_Aww. Crap. Ok disappointment. I completely shoveled the driveway to make sure we could get out. Ah well hopefully see you tomorrow. Rose. _

I called Angelia and she answered on the second ring.

"Hey I was just about to call you" she said.

"Yeah the games cancelled. Hopefully we can go tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah I can" she said.

"Ok me too" I wasn't sure. After that few words were exchanged and I hung up.

"Mom the games cancelled but rescheduled for tomorrow. Can we still go?" I asked.

"Yeah that's fine." She said.

I walked out of her room and went and sat on the computer. Grabbing my 2nd Diet Pepsi for the day.

**Well? Hope you liked it. I'm trying to get more chapters done so it makes up for them being short. **

**~Ali~**


	22. Authours Note 1

**Hi Fanfiction Readers, **

**So I can say I haven't been very good with this story because I kind of lost track of it. Actually the story just came to mind today. Anyway I have been debating with myself if I should finish it or not. **

**So I need your help. **

**Should I continue on with the story? **

**Add another chapter and then begin the next school year?(That's what I'm thinking just because I don't remember my mindset in this story) **

**Give the story up for adoption? (Its hard to give one of your own away. :'( ) **

**Or just delete the story all together. **

**Please just review or private message me. Hopefully you can help me with this big dilemma. **

**Thanks **


	23. Chapter 22

**Rosalie Point of View **

I can't believe we are going back to school. Eighth graders to rule the school! Just a week and a half. So much happened last year.

Alice and I made up but we still have our fights. Victoria and Alice are closer than Alice and I used to be. But I have Angelia and Jessica as my best friends. Alice and I are in the same class this year even the same classroom. But with a new teacher. Angelia and Jessica will be in the same class together. Victoria isn't coming back this year, but Roseanne is. I hate her so much. Also, Tanya isn't coming back! I am so excited! She's on our volleyball team.

I went to my first volleyball practice yesterday and laughed pretty much the entire time. We had to do some crazy pilates moves or whatever. Tanya left early which really pissed Jessica and I off. I then took Jessica's bike and rode it to Angelia's with Angelia's sister. I then got my lunch box back!

I had my birthday party this summer. We drew all over Alice's legs and her mom started yelling at her right in my house! I got to see my old friend Elise who used to go to school with us.

Apparantly, Alice and Elise had been talking to a kid from Elise's new school. Well I stole his number and have been texting him for the past few weeks. His name is Adam.

Julia texted me a few weeks ago asking if I still liked Emmett and I got butterflies in my stomach. I have know idea.

I mean at the end of the year last year I told Emmett I liked him. He told me no. I was kind of expecting it though. So now I have a small crush on Adam and I don't want to tell him. I told Alice though. He also made me be friends with his best friend on Facebook.

I want this year to be the best year ever so I'm really praying.

**Short and crappy I know but this was the first thing that came to mind. Please tell me any suggestions you have I would be open to any and all. **

**Also, I'm an official beta now if you need a beta. **

**Please review with suggestions…. **

**Thank you so much **

**CrazyCountryLove3**


End file.
